Iron Will
by JustAnAveragefrenchguy
Summary: What if Miho was cast off before the finals and never left panzerfahren? My twist to Girls und Panzer with hints of yuri so M to be safe. first fic not in french and on the internet so don't be to harsh on me please.


Fic Girl und Panzer

"So this is the academy who will renew the Panzerfahren course this year, I'm not impressed..." Said Miho Nishizumi to herself while entering Oharaï all girl school. It's a typical Japanese school but on the brink of closure which would be quite regrettable since their team before its closure was on the first stage of the discipline... She got to her first class drawing a number of stares due to being a new kid. On lunch break, she met two girls and befriended them before being called to the student council office. Upon entering she noticed the three girls looking a little anxious.

" You asked for me?

\- Yes Nishizumi-san, I'm and we wanted to talk about Panzerfahren with you...

\- Ah yes about winning the championship to counter the closure of the school, well I'mm in and I bring some Panzer with me because with yours we will just end up dead in the first round if you've got still any...

\- Wonderful! But who gave you those?

\- My adoptive father and his friends... They were members of the Kampfgruppe Lehr and taught me and raised me after my disinheritance from my family.

\- So it's settled...

\- Not so fast I've got a condition." Interrupted Miho.

"Which is?

\- I command the team.

-What but its my pla.." Momo started

"Done.

\- Very good, just tell me when you've got the total numbers of member for the team and I will call for the tanks.

-Very well, it was a pleasure but class are about to start so we'll meet when the numbers are called.

\- See you later." and with that out of the way she goes back to class and explain to her friends that she will be the tankery team captain this year.

The next day held the meeting for the panzerfahren inscriptions and so far we've got 5 girls in a crew, the history club of 3 girls, the late volley club of three girls too, the three members of the student council and my two friends and another girl.. Which means she's got to find another member for her crew to be complete and a total of three 3 girls crews and one five girls crew so 5 tanks to be delivered in 4 days. On the advice of my friends, She went and recruited Mako, a girl with sleep trouble but a fast learner and finally the whole mechanic club, it was time to call her adoptive dad.

So on Saturday evening, Miho met with the team members and briefed them before the hangars.

" Alright, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Nishizumi Miho and I'll be your captain this year which means that when we are in practice or in competition, you answer only to me. If you've got a problem during your time here, you can come to me but first of all I'm responsible for your lives during matches and I will not let anyone dying on my watch.

In the case of the tanks we will be using, they are gifts from my adopted family to the school except for my personal panzer and another one. We will be using solely West front tanks which for example we have my tank a Tiger." At this world the history club and Yukari get a 1000W smile on their face" Since we are divided in crew between the students council, the history, mechanic and volley club and the freshmen plus my crew we've got 6 tanks who are respectively: A Tiger under my command, a Panther Ausf. A for the freshmen, an M26 Pershing for the Mechanic club, a Stug III for the history club, a Sherman firefly for the volley club and finally a Cromwell for the student council. I expect you all to get acquainted with your tanks and help to their overall repairs. The only colours I want on them are camouflage paintings and tanks and school markings so please no girly stuff. Questions?

\- YES! When do we start!?" asked an enthusiast Yukari to which all nodded and I smirked

" Right now."

The following hours were spent giving the posts in each Panzer and for the girls to start to handle their new steeds of iron. The History and mechanics club with her own crew weren't long but the others weren't as efficient... Miho spent half an hour each on the Volley club and student's council and a WHOLE hour on the freshmen but in the end, it paid. Here she was, 6 years after being casted off from her own family because of her tactics being opposed to the family style, leading a tank team of 6 Panzers but the road to victory is a long and though one. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the president:

" Anno Nishizumi-san, do you think they will be combat ready for next saturday?

\- We shall see, why?

\- Because we've got our first training match against St Gloria school.

\- And you didn't tell me this already because?

\- We were not sure if their was a chance.

\- Understood, I'll do my best but you and them will have to work hard... If we're to make it...

\- Thanks.

\- Don't thank me yet, we're not done...

\- Hai."

She let them finish what they were doing before calling them over.

" Alright team gather around! We've got our fist engagement next Saturday thanks to the student's council and our overseer arrives tomorrow so I expect you all here tomorrow with the tanks out at 1 pm sharp. I know It'll be hard but we have to make it. So on this note I bid you all a good night rest."

The students mumbled some parting words before going back home. To rest before the intense week of training who was starting tomorrow.


End file.
